Through the Time Vortex
by timetravelingowl
Summary: Amy Pond is distraught after the loss of her child, so the Doctor decides to cheer her up by bringing her to the Jedi Temple. The trio quickly befriends Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, but when the TARDIS malfunctions, buried secrets must be uncovered.
1. Another Adventure: A Prequel

_**Through the Time Vortex**_

**Disclaimer: I, of course, do not own Doctor Who or Star Wars. If I did, that would be pretty awesome, but I don't. Ah well, you can't have everything.**

**Sorry this Chapter is so short, it is after all a prologue...**

**Please keep in mind that sadly, I cannot read the future, so I have no idea if this story will conflict with future plot developments that will occur during Season 6 part 2 and Season 7**_**. **_**Try to think of this story taking place during this nice long break we have between parts 1 and 2. "Nice long" is, of course, a joke-in actuality this break is killing me inside.**_**  
><strong>_

_**Prologue**_

Amy's life had just taken a major turn for the worst. Everything she thought she knew she now doubted. There was darkness and pain that raged in her heart like an everlasting fire—and the one person who could quench the flames, her Doctor, was the man she now trusted least of all.

In her heart, she knew that there was nothing the Doctor could do. She knew that her daughter, Melody Pond, would be alright—and would turn out alright, too. She knew that, in time, everything would be fixed. But at this moment, as she dwelled on everything that had gone wrong and every mistake she had made that night, it felt that her heart would never heal.

In all fairness, the Doctor was doing his best to cheer her up until they found a way to fix this mess. Amy secretly loathed herself for being so gloomy, for not trusting the Doctor, for feeling surges of hatred towards him every time he caught her eye. But she just couldn't help it.

The Doctor, who had been trying to act busy flicking switches, caught her staring at him. He tried to muster a strained grin as Rory glared at him and protectively put his arms around his wife. "So," the Doctor said, in a forced, artificially cheerful voice. "Where should we be off to next? The past—" "We've been to the past," Amy said stubbornly. "Right," the Doctor tried to laugh. "The future, then?" "Ben there, too," she reminded him dully. "Er..right. How about a planet?" he said. "For God's sake does it matter?" Amy shouted. The Doctor winced. Amy immediately saw that she had hurt the feelings of her oldest friend, and melted miserably. "I'm sorry. I'm just—I suppose I just need a vacation. As far away from this bloody place as possible," she added as an afterthought. "Sound good," the Doctor smiled, relieved that she was no longer shouting.

The Doctor mentally flipped through the names of planets. Clearly what Amy needed right now was to be caught up in something so big, so amazing, so absolutely fantastic that she would forget her pain. Aha! The Doctor knew exactly the place. The TARDIS hadn't been so far away from the galaxy for quite awhile, but a long trip wouldn't hurt her.

The Doctor pulled down on a lever dramatically, always enjoying putting on a show. "I've got just the place," he said brightly to Amy and Rory. "Now, I could be wrong, but I think you're going to like it…"

**_TO BE CONTINUED!_**


	2. The Blue Box

Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker had just returned from a long mission. While Rex and the other Clone Troopers looked exhausted, the Master/Padawan duo was equally excited, their bodies racing with adrenalin. Still, as the _Twilight _touched down in the Hanger, Anakin demanded that Ahsoka get some rest.

"You never know, Ahsoka, we might have to leave to go on another mission in just a few hours," Anakin reminded her. "You should rest while you can." "Let me guess," Ahsoka said, giving her Master a _look_. "Obi-Wan said the _exact _same thing to you when _you _were a Padawan." "Well, yes, but—" "And let me guess," Ahsoka interrupted. "You didn't listen to him." "Well, okay, I didn't, but that's not the point." Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Then what _is _the point, Master?" "The point is…" Anakin trailed off. Ahsoka burst out laughing. "Ahsoka," Anakin warned. "Oh, _sorry _Master," Ahsoka said sarcastically. "Please, do continue." Once again, Anakin was at a loss for words. Ahsoka began to tap her foot. "The point is, I told you to," Anakin burst out. Ahsoka looked at Anakin, choosing to not even dignify that with a response. The look in her eyes told Anakin everything he needed to know—that was probably the stupidest answer he had ever come up with. "Yeah," he said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head and looking down. "If you're not tired, I guess you could, you know, go train or something." "Thank you, Master," Ahsoka said in a slightly mocking tone. "But only because I said you could," Anakin reminded her sternly. "Yes, Master, of course," she said, trying not to laugh.

Of course Ahsoka respected her Master. Of course she trusted him with her life. Of course she cared for him more than anyone else in the galaxy. But she had long since learned to live with the fact that Anakin could sometimes be a bit of an idiot.

Anakin and Ahsoka stepped off of the landing platform at the same time. The second their feet touched the smooth floor of the Hanger, they felt a ripple in the Force. The Master and student exchanged glances. _Did you feel that? Yes. It was powerful. I know. _They did not need words to communicate. They were so completely attuned to each other's Living Force, that they felt the same disturbances and ripples in the Force, even if they were miles away.

"I wonder what that was," Ahsoka said aloud thoughtfully. "I could sense it. It was powerful, that's for sure, but not a threat." Anakin told her. "Yes, but what _was _it?" she asked him. Anakin shrugged. Ahsoka's turquoise eyes locked onto his deep blue ones. A mischievous glint was present in both of their faces, practically a mirror image. Suddenly, Ahsoka began running. "Race you there!" she called back. "No fair! You got a head start!" Anakin cried, as he started to sprit after his Padawan.

Ahsoka and Anakin barralled into the Room of A Thousand Fountains at exactly the same time. For a second they could not talk, breathless and laughing. Finally, glares from other Jedi quieted them down. "I won," Anakin whispered to Ahsoka. "You so did not!" she whispered back fiercely. "It was a tie." "Yeah, but you got a head start," Anakin pointed out. "I would have won." Ahsoka scoffed. "If I was saying that right now, you'd just say "Do you think Count Dooku is going to worry about who gets a head start?' and turn it into some type of lesson." "Well, that _is _what Masters are for," Anakin dismissed. "Hey—look…" "I think we've found it," Ahsoka agreed. A large blue box stood in the centre of the room. By now, dozens of Jedi had gathered around the box to observe it. Yoda himself and Mace Windu stood at the head of the crowd.

Anakin strode up to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka trailing behind him. "What's this all about?" he asked his old Master. "It just…appeared," Obi-Wan said. "Out of nowhere." "Does it do anything?" Anakin asked. "Not that we can see, yet, but…it's obvious this box is very powerful," Obi-Wan said. "Yes, I can feel that much," Anakin agreed. "So, what do we do?" "Apparently, we wait," Obi-Wan said.

They waited.

Nothing happened.

They waited some more.

Still, nothing happened.

They waited even longer.

Most of the Jedi left, bored.

They continued to wait.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than watch a blue box all day?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

They waited a bit longer.

The rest of the Jedi, including Yoda, Mace, and Obi-Wan, left. Anakin and Ahsoka were the only ones who remained.

"Why are we still staring at this thing?" Ahsoka asked her Master. After all, he himself had admitted that it was just a blue box.

Suddenly, the doors flew open. "I thought they'd never leave!" A loud voice said. A humanoid exited the blue box, observing his surroundings carefully. He spotted Anakin and Ahsoka staring at thim as a female and a male caught up to him. "Apparently, they didn't," the female said dryly. The second male glared at the first. He didn't seem to notice. Instead, he walked up to Anakin and Ahsoka excitedly. "Hello! I'm the Doctor! Nice to meet you!" he said quickly, as if it were a speech he had given countless times. "Um…hi," Ahsoka said warily. She took a slight step backwards, behind Anakin. "Hello," Anakin said. "My name is Anakin Skywalker, and this is my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano." The female looked at him as if he were from a different galaxy. "Pada-what?" she asked. "Apprentice," Ahsoka clarified, stepping forward. She could feel confusion emitting from this humanoid like a waterfall, and behind that, there was pain. These were feelings that Ahsoka generally associated with how she felt the first time she had come to the Jedi temple, when she was only a toddler, or those few times on a mission when she saw a mother and a child together and happy, something she could not remember. Most of all, she associated it with what she had felt coming from Anakin, that first mission on Tatooine. Just as she had wanted to reassure Anakin then, she wanted to reassure this girl now.

"What's your name?" Ahsoka asked politetly. "Huh? Oh. I'm Amy," the girl responded. "Amy Pond. This is my husband, Rory." "Hello Amy and Rory," Ahsoka said, trying to sound cheerful. "What brings you to the Jedi Temple?" "Jedi?" Amy looked ready to pass out. Rory, however, became very excited all of a sudden. "Really Doctor?" he asked, interrupting a conversation between Anakin and the Doctor. "You really brought us to the Jedi Temple?" "Yes, yes, thought it would cheer you and Amy up. Worked on you; doesn't look like it worked on Amy, though." "Oh!" Rory glanced over at his wife, who Ahsoka was now trying to engage in conversation. "Right. I should go see to her, shouldn't I?" "Probably," the Doctor said. He turned back to Anakin.

"What is this blue box of yours?" Anakin asked. His curiosity had been burning for the past fifteen minutes, but he had held off asking because he didn't want to appear rude. He watched as his apprentice heard the question and hurried over, leading Amy and Rory. "This old girl? This is the TARDIS. Stand's for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It's a space ship. Well, it's a space ship and a time machine." Ahsoka was skeptic, but Anakin looked eager. "A space ship?" he asked. Ahsoka groaned. She would never understand Anakin's obsession with ships. "Yeah, would you like to take a look inside?" the Doctor asked. "We'd love to!" Anakin answered immediately. "Except…we're not all going to fit. Ahsoka—wait here." "Hey!" Ahsoka complained, but the Doctor laughed and said "That won't be necessary. Come along!"

He searched his pocket for a key, then slowly opened the door to the TARDIS…


	3. Through the Time Vortex

The Doctor grinned as he watched his new friends' expressions. He always loved this part—in his opinion, it was the best thing about having a TARDIS.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," Ahsoka said as she looked around the spacious consol room. Anakin was gaping, looking a bit like a fish as he did so.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Ahsoka said, awe in her voice. Anakin looked over at her, an amused smirk stretching over his face.

"No, really?" He asked her.

"You're surprised to!" Ahsoka pointed out. "I mean, who wouldn't be? It's a box, that's bigger on the inside. A _box_, that's bigger on the inside…" she looked at the Doctor helplessly. "Can I sit down?"

"Of course!" the Doctor said courteously, gesturing to a little couch by the controls.

"Thanks," Ahsoka answered gratefully, as she hurried to take a seat. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's just, it's not every day you find a box that's bigger on the inside. _Bigger_ on the inside." The Doctor's grin was even larger now, if that was possible.Yes, he _loved _this part.

"So, um, this thing can travel in time?" Anakin asked, obviously trying very hard not to sound over-excited.

"Yeah—but no demonstrations!" The Doctor said loudly.

"Why not?" Ahsoka asked innocently.

"If you really want to know," the Doctor started quietly, speaking to Ahsoka alone, "because I like you. And if I let you come along on one adventure, you're going to want to come on another. And I will say yes. And then you'll come on another, and another, and soon I'll be so used to you, it will kill me when you're gone. Because they always leave, so I know you would, too. Besides—would you really want to give up being a Jedi to travel with me?" Ahsoka cringed. She wouldn't give up the Jedi for anything. "I suppose not…" Ahsoka said.

The Doctor looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry," he said.

Ahsoka stood up. "We should get back to training," she said to her master.

"Can I at least try flying this thing first?" he asked the Doctor eagerly.

"I'm sorry, but no way," the Doctor responded immediately. "Only two people are allowed to fly the TARDIS—me, and Ri—" The Doctor cut himself off, catching Amy's expression as she heard the beginning of her daughter's name. In a matter of seconds, she'd be sobbing.

"No," the Doctor said firmly to Anakin, as he walked over to Amy and hugged her.

Ahsoka watched the Doctor and Amy hug, and decided there was no reason to say goodbye. She looked determined as she walked past Anakin briskly to get to the doors.

"Hey, Snips," Anakin said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. She was appreciative of the comfort and support, but inside, she was still feeling horrible. She _liked _the Doctor. He was _nice, _and _funny_, and he said he liked her, too. He reminded her of Anakin, only far less critical and far less aggressive. Anakin was like her brother. Ahsoka felt like, had she been allowed to stay, the Doctor and her could be just as close as that, maybe closer.

The second before the TARDIS started shaking seemed like a lifetime. Everyone—both Jedi and Time Travellers—could feel the thick presence of stillness, could sense the impending doom. It seemed liquid and solid at the same time—stretching out forever and yet cut into a short, thick block of time. The stillness and peace weighed down on them and crushed them, and it was a thousand times better and a thousand times worse than the second later, when chaos crashed down on them like an avalanche.

The shaking started first it was rapid and non-ceasing. Then there was the noise—an alarm going off, the banging of metal, the pounding of their pulses in their head. Ahsoka shouting, "What's going on?" Amy screaming, "Doctor!" Anakin, Rory, and the Doctor yelling as they tried to get to Ahsoka and Amy. Then there was the deep, rasping sound of the TARDIS that soon Anakin and Ahsoka would soon learn to love as much as the other three passengers.

And finally, silence.

Fortunately, this was regular non-noise silence, not the creepy Silence who controlled people's minds.

"Is everyone alright?" The Doctor asked loudly as he picked himself up off of the floor. His friends got up and brushed themselves off.

"Doctor…" Amy asked. "Where are we?" "

What, we've _moved_?" Ahsoka exclaimed. Anakin snorted

"There's no way you can call that flying," he argued.

"Not the point, Skyguy," Ahsoka said. "We've _moved._ This blue box can actually _move_. They weren't kidding."

"Well…" the Doctor said. "I think that we should go out and see what exactly is going on." He hurried to the door of the TARDIS. Amy came up behind him and whispered into his ear.

"Doctor…do you think Idris brought us here? I mean, she always brings you where you need to go, right?"

"This wasn't the TARDIS," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "She was forcibly moved. She wasn't moving of her own free will. And I most certainly wasn't controlling her." Amy grinned just a little. "All this time and I _still _find it weird when you talk about this machine like it's a person." "She _is _a person," the Doctor reminded Amy sternly. He felt his eyes watering and had a sudden image of Idris, and the time they talked. He put his hand on the TARDIS wall and muttered "Come on, old girl. Why are we here?" But it was silly talking to her now—she could not talk back. The Doctor sighed. "Come on, let's get this over with."

**Where will the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Ahsoka, and Anakin end up? Find Out next time!**

**Sneak Peak**_**: Ahsoka froze as she felt the power flowing through the room. It was incredible—and frightening. No one should have this much power.**_

_**A girl, about Ahoska's age, burst through the doors. "Father!" Tears streaked her pale face. Her pain was reflected in her bold, stormy grey eyes. Her wild red hair flew behind her as she ran up to the man and desperately clung to him. "Father, you can't do this! Please, Father, no!" "You were a mistake," the man said coldly as he glared at his daughter. "I've tried to keep you hidden, but you're too strong. You must change. You can no longer resemble me." "Father, it hurts!" the girl cried out. "Goodbye, Alani. Soon, you will be somebody else. If I cannot erase what I have done, If I cannot harness that much temperal energy, than at least I can master this much. Enough to make you different. Enough to make you…not like me," he snarled. Alani whimpered and crumpled into a ball on the floor. "Father, please," she whispered with the last of her strength. "You do not have to do this." "I am a Jedi. I cannot have children. I must do this." Alani screamed in agony as her body began to glow with regeneration energy…**_


	4. Time Energy

**I am TERRIBLY sorry for the very long wait! I didn't actually finish this chapter, so the little tidbit I included in the last chapter is NOT in this chapter, but I felt so bad that I had taken so long that I decided to just post what I had and be done with it. Here are the reasons it took me so long: I'm very busy with homework; I had a bad case of writer's block; this chapter includes scenes that were hard for me to write, because I had to describe the pain of one of my favorite characters...what do I mean? Read on, my friend, read on...**

**But before I begin, I would like to thank all who have commented on this story. You guys are the best!**

**And without further ado...Through the Time Vortex: Time Energy!**

The Doctor and his friends stepped out of the TARDIS one by one. A man with red hair and a woman with dark hair and grey eyes stood waiting for them. Both looked solemn. The man's green eyes brightened as he saw the Doctor.

"Time Lord," he grunted, his stern expression ominous.

"Yes, hello," the Doctor said brightly. "I'm the Doctor. Have we met?"

"I've met quite a few of your kind," the man grumbled.

"Have you?" the Doctor was shocked.

Ahsoka suddenly spoke up. "We're in the Jedi Temple," she said loudly. Perhaps they hadn't moved, after all? No, they definitely had. This version of the Jedi Temple was…different. Almost spooky.

"We've travelled back in time," the Doctor muttered to Ahsoka. Ahsoka nodded, trying to get her mind around the concept. They were in the same place, but a different time.

The man with the red hair spoke again. "My name is Daar. Can you help me?"

"Well, that depends." The Doctor walked up to Daar, studying him intensely. "What do you need help with?"

"I…made a mistake." For the first time, Daar looked uncomfortable. "You are a Time Lord. Many Time Lords used to help those like me and Crisna…but we do not see them much anymore."

"No, I'd expect you wouldn't…" the Doctor said softly.

"We need you to erase a person," Daar said confidently. "Make it so that she was never born. Make her disappear."

"No!" the Doctor suddenly looked very angry. "Erase a person? Are you mad?"

"As I said, it has been done before, by those of your own kind! I am sure you can do this. And besides, no one would miss her. No one, aside from Crisna and I, knows that she exists!" Daar argued.

"You're lying," the Doctor growled.

"We've hid her. She doesn't matter. It's just that she's too powerful. People keep sensing her existence, and she keeps reaching out with her power. I suppose some people know that she exists, but that's just the problem. Someone will trace her back to us."

"Who is she, exactly?" the Doctor asked.

"That is not important. Just do this for us," Daar said angrily.

"No!" the Doctor shouted. "Time Lords don't run around erasing people from time because somebody else doesn't like that person! You have no idea…We're more than that!"

"Don't go pretending Time Lords are so innocent, Doctor!" Daar growled. "They have done much harm!"

"What are you talking about?" Amy cried. Daar glared at her but made no comment.

"We should probably go," Anakin said to the Doctor.

"I agree," the Doctor said.

"No!" Daar roared. "If you will not help me, I will help myself! We have learned how to control Time, Doctor—we are not as powerful as you Time Lords, but we understand it, and we can control it. Enough to change her. Enough to make her no longer mine!"

Crisna spoke for the first time. "Daar! We shouldn't—"

"Crisna, you would agree to have her erased from time, but not this?" Daar snarled.

"No, I _never _agreed to erase her from time," Crisna protested. "You said that it would just take back what we did…that seemed fair."

"You stupid girl!" Daar spat. He turned his attention back to the Doctor. "Come, Time Lord!" He reached his hand out and curled his fist. The Doctor grabbed at his throat as if he were being choked. Amy and Rory looked horrified as they saw their friend slowly turn blue. With a sudden movement, Daar pushed the Doctor into the TARDIS. He grabbed Crisna's wrist, threw open the blue doors, and stomped inside. Amy, Rory, Anakin, and Ahsoka gasped as the he slammed the door shut, and the TARDIS started to fade away…

When the Doctor finally regained consciousness, he was on the floor of the TARDIS chained to the consol. "Hello, old girl," he muttered to the TARDIS as he blinked away his confusion. "Where are we going?" The TARDIS groaned, as if to tell the Doctor that she was sorry she could not help, and then was silent.

Again, _not _the monster type of Silence.

"Where are you taking me?" the Doctor said loudly as he sat up, staring at Daar and Crisna. Daar kicked the Doctor swiftly. Still weak, he fell to the floor and remained there, unable to get up again.

"You'll keep quiet," Daar warned threateningly.

"I don't think I will, though," the Doctor said. "I'm very bad at that—not talking, I mean."

"Shut up!" Daar kicked the Doctor again. Crisna looked ahead stonily, refusing to see what her friend was doing.

"We need your power, Doctor, and the power in this TARDIS. Don't worry, we're not going far." He released the Doctor from the consol and led him outside. They were in a large, sterile dungeon. The walls were all a blank, dark metal, ice cold to the touch. The place radiated fear.

The Doctor tried not to look afraid as Daar dragged him to the wall and chained him in place. The only warmth in the room was from the TARDIS. It was little comfort, but enough to keep the Doctor looking brave. "So, what happens now? You somehow use the power from me and the TARDIS to create your own Time Energy? Well, you'd have to be _very _clever for that, and to be honest, I'm not quite sure you are." This time, the Doctor expected Daar's fist as it made contact with his face. Still, he kept going on.

"I suppose it will hurt quite a lot, won't it? I mean, I've gotten electrocuted before, shot, poisoned, even killed. Still, nothing beats having the energy forcibly drained from you. I doubt I'll even live through that pain—and if I do, I really won't want to, that's how bad it will be—"

"Stop it! Make him shut up!" Crisna cried. This time, it was her who tackled the Doctor, punching and kicking at him, but he noticed the tears in her eyes as she did so. "Just _stop talking_, okay? Stop it!"

The Doctor nodded slowly. Daar glared at the Doctor threateningly.

"Help me," Daar said to Crisna. This was not a request—it was a command. Crisna did not answer him, but adjusted her body so that she was in a fighting stance, and began to move her hands through the air. Daar did the same.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" the Doctor screamed as he felt the power draining from his two hearts. As he had predicted, this was far worse than anything he had experience before. "!"

Amy, Rory, Ahsoka, and Anakin did not know where to look first. "All of Time and Space," Amy said furiously. "They could be anywhere. Why didn't we _help _him? We were right there! We could have stopped this!"

"Amy, it's alright," Rory tried to comfort her. "The Doctor's been in situations like this before. He can take care of himself. Besides, he's in the TARDIS. He'll be alright.

"_Maybe,_" Amy spat. "_Maybe _he'll be alright."

"Amy," Ahsoka said, placing her hand on the Scottish girl's shoulder. "Listen. We'll find the Doctor. We'll stop this. "

"How can we possibly stop this now?" Amy asked miserably. "Ahsoka, thanks and all, but I don't think you understand. That machine can go anywhere in time and space. We have no way of finding it. It could be anywhere."

"Not to mention, we're stuck here," Anakin added. "How are we going to get home?"

Suddenly, they heard an earsplitting shriek. It sounded like…the Doctor. The group exchanged glances. "The Tower!" Ahsoka said, pointing to a stairwell.

Amy immediately started running towards the stairs. "Wait!" Rory said. He grabbed her hand and held her back. "We don't even have a plan!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" They heard the voice again.

"DOCTOR!" Amy screamed. She pulled her hand away from Rory. "DOCTOR!" She suddenly hated herself. Why had she been so harsh towards the Doctor before they came here? How could she have ever been mad at him? He was going to die, thinking that she was angry with him. Even worse, she was going to have to watch him die—for a second time.

"Amy, wait!" Rory said helplessly as he saw his wife dash up the stairs. He looked at the two Jedi next to him.

"We'd better follow her," Anakin suggested. Rory nodded, and they were off.

**What will happen to the Doctor? Will Amy ever see him again? How will Anakin and Ahsoka help? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**I apologize for any typos...**


	5. The Other Jedi

Amy, Rory, Anakin, and Ahsoka burst through the doors a second too late.

Visible energy was surrounding the Doctor, but instead of flowing into him, it was being sucked out of him.

In their moment of shock, the group was vaulerable. Daar used the Force to contain them with heavy metal chains. They could get nowhere near the Doctor.

Amy began frantically struggling against her bonds. She screamed, "Doctor! Doctor!" But he did not answer. He was too weak.

At last the glowing energy began to dissipate, but Amy's shrieks persisted.

Ahsoka froze as she felt the power flowing through the room. Though it was no longer visible, it was still there. It was incredible—and frightening. No one should have this much power.

A girl, about Ahoska's age, burst through the doors. "Father!" Tears streaked her pale face. Her pain was reflected in her bold, stormy grey eyes. Her wild red hair flew behind her as she ran up to the man and desperately clung to him. "Father, you can't do this! Please, Father, no!"

"You were a mistake," the man said coldly as he glared at his daughter. "I've tried to keep you hidden, but you're too strong. You must change. You can no longer resemble me."

"Father, it hurts!" the girl cried out.

"Goodbye, Alani. Soon, you will be somebody else. If I cannot erase what I have done, if I cannot harness that much temporal energy, than at least I can master this much. Enough to make you different. Enough to make you…not like me," he snarled.

Alani whimpered and crumpled into a ball on the floor. "Father, please," she whispered with the last of her strength. "You do not have to do this."

"I am a Jedi. I cannot have children. I must do this." Alani screamed in agony as her body began to glow with regeneration energy.

She collapsed, and Crisna ran to her. She felt the girls arm until she found a pulse. "She's alive!" Crisna proclaimed, sounding relieved.

The girl crumbled at Crisna's feet looked nothing like Alani. This girl had pale skin, but that was where their similarities ended. This girl had straight, black hair, and she was much shorter than Alani. Had her eyes been open, they would have been a cold sapphire blue. And yet…she was Alani.

For a moment, the only noise in the room was the persistent screams emitting from Amy. Then Daar snarled, "Take her to the cells, and alert the Masters of this _trespasser_. If the regeneration process worked properly, she will no longer be Force sensitive. The Masters will know she is not a Jedi. She will be executed for her crimes…for entering the Jedi Temple without permission."

This was _wrong, _and no one knew that better than Ahsoka. This _wasn't _the Jedi…not the Jedi she knew. She waited as Crisna dragged Alani out of the room. Then, she called her lightsaber to her hand using the Force, and sliced through the chains with the emerald blade. She ran towards Daar, preparing to attack, but he merely held out his hand, and electricity reached out to meet Ahsoka. She screamed in agonizing pain, then collapsed to the ground.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin launched himself towards his Padawan, but the chains held him back. His yells joined with Amy's screams as they both tried to reach their friends. Daar merely chuckled as he collected Anakin's lightsaber for safekeeping. He did not appear to be concerned by Anakin's fury.

"Let me go!" Anakin roared, trying to reach as far as he could with the chains leashed to his wrists.

"Why would I do that?" Daar asked smugly.

"Because if you let me help her, I'll spare you're life," Anakin snarled.

Daar laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. Besides, a Jedi like you—you're powerful, I can tell. Why do you care so much about this…child? It's not very Jedi-like, you know."

Anakin answered through gritted teeth. "She's my Padawan. I've known her for years. She's like a sister to me. Now please, _let me help her!" _

"Like a sister to you?" Daar repeated skeptically, ignoring Crisna as she entered the room. "That's…sentimental. But really, not very becoming of a Jedi. And you know, I didn't really appreciate those death threats you were throwing around earlier. You need to be taught a lesson. _I _will spare _you're _life…but you will watch your _friend _die."

Anakin became very angry and this time threw himself at Daar, eager to attack, but the chains, once again, held him back. Daar laughed sinisterly. "Crisna!" he barked. "Take the child to Alani's cell. I'll escort our…guests…to another. Move along, scum!" he cackled gleefully.

He released Amy from her bonds first, since he knew that she would not attack. She did exactly as he expected she would—she ran straight for the Doctor, and skidded to a halt on the floor beside him. "Doctor," she murmered. "I am so sorry. You're going to be okay, alright? God, I'm sorry. I never should have been mad at you. Then you never would have brought me here to cheer me up. This is all my fault. I am _so _sorry."

The Doctor did not speak any soothing words to comfort her, or assure her that he was alright. He simply stared into her eyes deeply, reflecting the pain and fear that he was feeling—the pain and fear that he would only admit to his best friend, Amelia Pond. She shuddered and kissed his forehead. _It's going to be alright_, she told him in her mind. The Doctor looked into her eyes once more, and she could tell he was trying to get her attention. "Ahsoka. Don't let—my fault. Don't let them hurt her," he muttered. Then he blacked out.

Meanwhile, Daar had released Rory. He was the calmest of the prisoners, but he regarded Daar with a stony, brooding silence that radiated anger. In a way, he was the most dangerous of the captives, and Daar sensed this. However, there was a more pressing matter at hand: namely, the rebellious Jedi, Anakin Skywalker.

Daar detached Anakin's chains from the wall, but kept the barbaric, ice cold cuffs around his wrists. Daar held the chain like a leash. "We don't like to give possible assassins any freedom," he cackled.

Picking up the Doctor with the Force, Daar lead his captives down the curved stairs. Finally, they reached a door that Anakin had never seen before. Daar opened it and zapped Rory with a tendril of electricity, easing him forward.

The room was a prison. The walls were white and cold to the touch. Windows between cells could be open and shut by prison guards. Daar lead the group deep into the prison, until finally they had reached an utterly vacant area. Daar shoved them into one of the many empty cells. "I'll leave the window unblocked. Your Padawan is in the cell next to yours. Try to escape, and _she _will be punished. Understood?"

Anakin nodded numbly. He seemed unable to speak.

"Please, you don't have to do this!" Amy protested, remembering the Doctor's words. _Don't let them hurt her. _"She's just a kid. She hasn't even had a chance to live yet." She glanced at Anakin. "Look, I'm not going to lie—I don't know anything about the Jedi. But I always thought you were the good guys. Why are you doing this?"

Daar smirked. "Don't believe fairy tales, Amelia Pond. Oh yes, I know who you are, don't look so surprised. I know that you come from a world very far from here. I know that you trust the Doctor with more than your life. I know that you recently lost her daughter—what was her name? Melody Pond?"

"Don't you _dare _say her name," Amy cried angrily. Daar laughed.

"Goodbye, Amelia Pond. The Doctor doesn't have long to live, you know. Maybe you should stop being angry at him and start appreciating him, before it's too late. And don't pretend you've gone and forgiven him, because you know that's not true. He's the man who let them take your daughter away, after all. If not for him, you'd be living happily ever after in Leadsworth with little Melody. You'll never quite forgive him for that." Daar smirked as he slammed the door.

"Amy, don't listen to—" Rory began, but Amy shushed him.

"This isn't about me. We need to help Ahsoka," Amy interrupted. She bent down next to Anakin and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Listen, like I said earlier, I don't know much about the Jedi, but…you guys are warriors, right? You must have seen her get hurt before."

Anakin sighed. "Yes, of course. But I've always been in battle, or injured, or distracted…I've never been helpless…I've always been able to _do _something to help her." He sighed again. "A couple of months ago…we were on a mission, and I let her wander off. She was captured and taken to another planet to be hunted, like an animal. It was my fault. Those few days, while she was gone…I was sure she was dead. We have a force connection, so usually I _know _if she's still alive, but…this time, I didn't. It was like she was just…gone. I didn't feel her die, but I could feel her alive, either. Then she came back, and I vowed I wouldn't let her get hurt again. Of course, we've been in some trouble since then—I accidently got her sold into slavery last month…but even then, I could _do _something to save her."

"We can still do something. Soon as the Doctor wakes up, we'll rescue her. We'll get out of here," Amy promised.

"If we try, they'll torture her," Anakin pointed out frustrated.

"If we don't try, they'll kill her," Amy reminded him. "Look, we've been in situations like this before. The Doctor always has a way out."

Anakin looked at her wearily. "I hope you're right."


End file.
